NOUVELLE VIE
by littlezo
Summary: House et Cuddy commencent leurs nouvelle vie en tant que couple ... Comment les deux célibataires vont vivre leur relation ? House sera t-iol prêt à fonder une famille ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Histoire d'une vie … Huddy **_

Cela faisait exactement 1 an qu'ils étaient ensemble . Depuis , ils partageaient tout , amour , chagrins , disputes ,envies …. Lisa aimait Greg tellement fort même si il lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs surtout pour les consultations , mais peu importe , elle s'y était habituée. Gregory quant à lui , aimait Lisa à sa manière , et en refusant de faire ce qu'elle voulait il lui prouvait que même amoureux , il ne changerais pas . Cependant ce que tout deux ignoraient , c'est que leurs vies allaient changer très bientôt …

_**12 Janvier , 6 heures du matin ; maison de Huddy :**_

Ils maudirent tous deux ce son strident qui les tira de leurs sommeil :

_Hum… Greg réveille-toi , c'est l'heure murmura Cuddy à son homme endormi

_Mais , j'étais dans un très beau rêve , juste toi et moi Sunshine , allez on reste encore au lit , on n'iras à l'hôpital qu'à 10 h .. marmonna un House encore endormi .

_J'aimerais te dire oui mais j'ai des rendez-vous avec des donateurs ce matin . Bon je vais prendre ma douche , quand je sors tu seras debout Greg ! dit Cuddy , en faisant semblant de gronder Greg .

D'un regard amusé il laissa sa belle partir dans la salle de bain , puis doucement se leva en soupirant . Greg prépara ensuite du café et se servit une tasse .

_LISA ?! Sa fait bientôt une demi-heure que t'es dans la salle de bain , tu viens oui ou non ? cria t'il en pensant qu'il aurait dû rester dans son lit .

Aucune réponse , Greg alla voir mais la porte était fermée , il toqua mais n'entendit rien . Au bout d'un court instant passer derrière la porte , il alla chercher un tournevis et ouvrit la serrure . Il entra et vit Lisa assise par terre , le visage sans expression …

_ Lisa , qu'est-ce que tu as s'enquit Gregory en prenant les mains de sa compagne

_J'ai comme un poids qui me compresse les poumons Greg , c'est comme si on m'avait posé une enclume sur le cœur … lui répondit Lisa d'une voie blanche .

Gregory vérifia son pouls , sa tension mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal , il ne comprenait pas . Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce que Lisa pouvait bien avoir , il l'entendit suffoquer à côté …

_Greg …. Je peux …plus .. et elle s'évanouit

Greg lui fit du bouche à bouche , et un massage cardiaque , au bout de cinq minutes de pression , le pouls de Lisa redevint à peu près stable . Sans attendre House appela Princeton Plainsboro.

_Allo, ici docteur House , envoyer moi une ambulance au 31 avenue Sland queen , le dr cuddy a fait un arrêt cardiaque il y à 10 minutes !

_ D'accord on vous envoie une ambulance , répondit la secrétaire

Moins de 10 minutes après son appel , les ambulanciers arrivèrent et installèrent Cuddy sur un brancard avec un masque à oxygène . House les suivit à moto , fou d'inquiétude .. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital , une équipe les attendait et house fût surpris de voir Wilson qui l'attendait dans le hall. Les médecins prirent immédiatement Cuddy en charge et l'emmenèrent aux urgences , sous les yeux impuissants et inquiets de Gregory.

_ House , qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda son ami en venant le rejoindre

_ Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose qui lui compressait les poumons , et elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait plus à respirer avant de s'évanouir répondit House en fixant toujours la porte des urgences ou Cuddy avait été emmenée. Wilson lui tapota l'épaule et tous deux se rendirent dans la salle housienne ou Chase , Foreman , Cameron , Taub travaillaient sur des dossiers . Quand House entra dans la salle , il alla directement dans son bureau , s'assit , posa sa canne sur le bureau , prit sa balle rouge et la lança contre le mur.

_ Euh , il nous fait une blague ou c'est un nouveau jeu ? demanda Chase , anxieux de la réponse qu'il allait avoir .

_ Non , Cuddy a été amenée aux urgences ce matin , elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque et on ne sait pas encore pourquoi … répondit Wilson en regardant Chase .

Surpris par cette nouvelle tous les médecins présents levèrent la tête , avec un visage à la fois inquiets et stupéfait . On pouvait devinez à leurs expressions respectives que rien de bon ne pouvait s'envisager. Foreman fût le premier à prendre parole .

_ Je suppose que nous avons un nouveau cas ? dit-il en s'adressant à Wilson , resté sur le pas de la porte .

_Oui , mais maniez House avec des pincettes , je ne veux pas le retrouver aux urgences leur recommanda Wilson en repartant vers son bureau .

Aussitôt les 4 médecins se mirent immédiatement au travail et examinèrent de plus près le dossier médical de leur boss.

_ Elle n'a jamais eu des problèmes cardiaques auparavant , on ne peut pas faire un arrêt cardiaque sans raison , il y a forcément une explication , marmonna Chase pour lui-même .

_On pourrait lui faire une IRM pour regarder son cœur et ses poumons , proposa Cameron en fixant ses collègues .

_Je m'en charge , avec Taub , proposa Foreman en se levant . Et sur ce ils se rendirent dans la chambre de leur boss ou ils trouvèrent House , assis dans un fauteuil .

_House , nous devons faire passer à Cuddy une IRM pour contrôler ses poumons et son cœur , lança Taub.

House ne répondit pas , plongé dans ses souvenirs . Un groupe d'infirmières amenèrent Cuddy en salle d'IRM et l'installèrent avec précaution sur la table avant de partir . Depuis la salle de commande , les deux médecins commencèrent l'examen . Quand ils arrivèrent sur les poumons , ils ne trouvèrent aucunes anomalies mais en regardant le cœur ils virent une lésion .Mais ce qui attira le plus leurs attention , c'est l'abdomen de leur patronne , ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction qu'elle était enceinte d'à peu près 3 mois .


	2. Chapter 2

Le même groupe d'infirmières ramenèrent Cuddy dans sa chambre . Les deux médecins retournèrent dans la salle housienne pour montrer les résultats de l'examen à leurs collègues.

_Vous n'étiez pas censés passer une IRM pour son cœur et ses poumons ? demanda Chase , en regardant les résultats.

_On les a aussi mais vous saviez qu'elle était enceinte ? répondit Foreman .

_Tu es sur ? Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait un enfant . Et house est-il au courant ? dit Chase , stupéfait .

Mais au moment où Taub allait répondre, le biper des médecins résonna d'un bruit strident et ils virent inscrit : URGENCE CUDDY ! Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de leur boss ou Cameron était déjà occupée à choquer Cuddy . Les trois hommes aidèrent leur collègue quand House arriva. Quand il vit sur l'écran cette ligne verte qui ne faisait aucune courbe , son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita pour les aider .Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes , la courbe redevint stable.

_Je vais vous aider . déclara House en fixant ses ''larbins ''.

_House , on a fait une IRM à Cuddy et euh ….. on n'a découvert que … qu'elle était enceinte d'environ 3 mois . dit Foreman , anxieux de la réaction de son chef.

_ Mais comment ça ?! dit House choqué par cette nouvelle.

_ Elle ne vous avait pas prévenue ? s'enquit Chase

_On n'avait passer un examen i mois , mais comme elle avait peur de refaire une fausse couche , elle a préféré le garder , et sans doute vous l'annoncer après murmura Cameron d'une petite voix .

Les quatre médecins se retournèrent et fixèrent Cameron qui devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine . House se précipita dans le bureau de Wilson et entra sans frapper comme à son habitude et se vautra sur le canapé. Occupé à remplir des ordonnances , James leva la tête et fixa house .

_Elle est enceinte . lui apprit House d'une voix absente de toute émotion .

_Non … Depuis quand ? le questionna son ami , stupéfait

_ 3 mois , mais comme elle avait fait une fausse couche i mois elle ne me l'a pas dit . répondit House de la même voix

_Mais ça ne peut pas être la cause d'un arrêt cardiaque , est ce qu'elle a des antécédents médicaux graves ?

_Je ne crois pas , les larbins ont vérifiés son dossier et il n'y avait rien d'anormal . Mais … ils ont trouvés une lésion sur son cœur . dit House d'un air pensif .

_Attends une lésion au cœur ?! Vous l'avez examinés de plus près , c'est peut-être une anomalie cardiaque , qui a provoquer un arrêt . ?

_Sans doute , mes larbins vont vérifier . dit House , toujours dans ses pensées.

_Ah , et au faite , une Cuddy malade ne veut pas dire plus de consultations House ! lui rappela James pour le sortir de ses pensées .

_Mais oui Jimmy ! lança House sans le prendre au sérieux , en attrapant sa canne , et en ouvrant la porte .

Cet entretien avec son ami mit le doute dans la tête de Greg , ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête , il ne pouvait pas les oublier . Quand il passa devant la porte vitrée de la chambre de Lisa , il l'observa .Elle était si belle , les cheveux noir ébènes qui lui encadraient le visage lui donnait l'air d'une belle princesse . Sa contrastait beaucoup avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus , cachés par ses paupières fatigués et foncés. Ce qui le sorti de sa contemplation c'est quand Cameron lui tapota l'épaule .

_Euh je suis désolée de vous avoir menti pour la grossesse de Cuddy , mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire et je…. Balbutia Cameron , en tortillant ses mains dans tous les sens .

_Ne vous fatiguer pas , Cameron , ne dites rien , tant que notre boss est malade , il n'y que son état qui est important . répondit House en mettant ses yeux bleus dans le regard craintif de Cameron .

House entra dans la chambre de sa belle et s'assit à côté d'elle . Il la regarda et ne détacha pas son regard de Lisa .Il passa toute une partie de la nuit à la contempler , à l'admirer et tous les moments qu'il avait vécu avec elle revint à son esprit . Il se souvenait quand elle lui criait dessus pour qu'il fasse ses consultations , quand elle le sermonnait parce qu'il arrivait avec deux heures de retard au PPTH … Mais alors qu'il pensait à la fois ou lui et Lisa avait dîné en amoureux pour la première fois , il sentit une main glacée sur la sienne . Sorti de ses souvenirs , il leva la tête et vit que deux yeux bleus azurs le regardait tendrement.

_Lisa … parvient à articuler House , sous le choc .

_Je … je suis désolée , murmura Lisa

House ne répondit rien , mais posa sa main sur le ventre de Lisa , légèrement arrondi. Elle le regarda avec étonnement et il lui sourit simplement ce qui était très rare chez House.

_Je suppose que tu veux garder notre mutant maintenant ?, dit-il après un long moment de silence d'une voix légèrement amusé.

_ Je suppose que sa veux dire que tu acceptes de devenir papa ? lui dit Lisa avec un sourire

_Je suis le géniteur de ton mutant alors , Foreman a trouvé une lésion à ton cœur , tu vas sans doute être opérée dans quelque jours . lui annonça house d'une voix un peu moins joyeuse.

_Mais mon bébé ne vas rien avoir ,n'est-ce pas Greg , je t'en prie dis-moi qu'il n'aura rien , l'implora Lisa , les larmes aux yeux .

_Ne t'inquiète pas Lisa , normalement tout iras bien répondit House avec une tendresse qui était très très rare chez lui .


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain , l'équipe housienne réservèrent le bloc opératoire . L'opération était programmé pour l'après-midi . Cuddy fût emmenée au bloc à 14 h , l'opération durerait 2 heures. House et son équipe s'apprêtait à opérer Cuddy quand Chase arrive en courant …

_Arrêtez , ce n'est pas une lésion , j'ai vérifié les radios et il s'agissait d'une ombre . Wilson m'a aidé et l'arrêt cardiaque a été provoqué par un empoisonnement . Cuddy à du respirer une fumée toxique ou autre chose nuisible à la santé. Après avoir respiré cette substance son organisme a eu du mal à l'évacuer et cette substance est allée vers son cœur , ce qui a provoquer l'arrêt cardiaque annonça Chase d'un souffle , devant ses collègues étonnés mais soulagés.

Le lendemain Cuddy ouvrait les yeux et vit Gregory à ses côtés . Il souriait .

_Alors , l'opération s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle , les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

_ Au final on ne t'as pas opérée , Chase à trouver ce que tu avais , tu as respiré une substance toxique et elle s'est dirigé vers ton cœur ce qui à provoquer l'arrêt cardiaque et ta difficulté à respirer. Quand est-ce que tu as pu respirer des toxines ? lui raconta Gregory

_Euh , quand je suis allée chercher Mike , mon neveu à son travail , il est allé récupérer un document et il m'a fait visiter l'usine où il travaille .

_ C'est quoi comme type d'usine ? lui demanda House en fronçant les sourcils

_C'est une …centrale répondit Cuddy en balbutiant

_Bon d'accord , repose toi , demain tu pourras sortir . Et au fait je n'ai fait aucunes consultations depuis ton admission dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_Quoi ?! Gregory House , vous n'avez pas honte ?! Si c'est sa je vais te coller en consultation toute la semaine prochaine ! dit Cuddy avec lassitude , habitude , et une pointe d'agacement.

_Mais mamannn …. ! dit House en faisant sembler de pleurer et en sortant de la chambre avec sa démarche boiteuse.

Cette attitude fit sourire Cuddy qui se demanda combien de temps elle allait devoir passer au bureau pour rattraper son retard dans les dossiers. Cette pensée lui gâchait presque l'idée qu'elle se faisait de rentrer enfin chez elle pour profiter de Greg et de sa grossesse.

Le lendemain à 8 heure , Cuddy était prête à travailler , elle sorti de la chambre et descendit dans le hall . Elle se dirigea vers le secrétariat pour demander les rendez-vous qu'y étaient prévus pour la journée. Elle avait donc deux rencontres avec des donateurs ce matin et tout son retard dans les dossiers. Lisa entra donc dans son bureau , salua son secrétaire personnel et se mit à son bureau. A 10 heures , Gregory House fit une entrée fracassante dans le PPTH et se rendit au secrétariat pour prévenir Brenda de son arrivé.

_Bonjour , Brenda , veuillez noter dans le carnet que Le grand , l'unique , le merveilleux , le sexy Dr House est arrivé à l'hôpital à exactement 10h01 dit House avec une voix joyeuse avec un timbre de moquerie .

_C'est ça , vous êtes pas payé pour arriver avec 2 heure de retard , marmonna Brenda avec agacement .

_ Et vous on ne vous paye pas à faire des remarques désobligeantes au médecin le plus compétent de tout l'hôpital ! lui répondit House du tac au tac.

_Mais quel imbécile ! pensa Brenda en soupirant

_Mais quelle idiote celle-là , pourquoi on embauche des gens comme elle ? pensa House en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son boss préférée.

Arrivé devant le bureau de sa compagne , Greg fût interpelé par son secrétaire .

_Monsieur , le Dr Cuddy m'a demandé de dire aux personnes qui viennent la voir qu'elle est très occupée et qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée.

_Moonsieur , je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir par personne et surtout pas un petit secrétaire comme vous ! répondit House en fixant sa canne sur le torse du secrétaire , qui n'osa plus dire un seul mot.

Après avoir enlevé sa canne du secrétaire , Gregory ouvrit la porte du bureau de Cuddy et la vit en train de remplir ses dossiers tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur et en jonglant avec les coups de téléphones incessants .

_Hello Sunshine ! A ce que je vois , déjà au travail ?! Je te rappelle que tu ne dois pas te stresser . dit Greg en se vautrant sur le sofa du bureau .

_J'ai pris énormément de retard avec mon problème de cœur et je suis débordée par le travail , je ne rentrerais pas tôt ce soir , je suis vraiment désolée parvint à dire Lisa entre deux coups de téléphone.

_Ne te stresse pas , sinon c'est mauvais pour ta santé ! dit house en prévenant Lisa , en jouant avec sa canne.

_ Pourquoi je ne dois pas me stresser Greg ? demanda Lisa sans lever les yeux en continuant son travail .

_ Car tu attends notre mutant , je te le rappelle , au cas où t'aurais oublier dit House avec un sourire narquois.

Après ce rapide entretien , Gregory retourna dans la salle housienne , retrouver ses larbins .

_Razmot , ou est Blanche- neige ? questionna House en jetant sur la table une pile de dossiers à traiter.

_Je m'appelle Taub et non Razmot et je ne sais pas où est Cameron répondit Taub avec lassitude.

_Je suppose que notre cas est dans ce dossier demanda Foreman en attrapant un dossier sur la table et en le consultant.

_Exact bonne déduction , bon les larbins je suis collé au consultations par la vilaine Cuddy dit House avec son expression d'idiot .

Sur ces mots House quitta la salle et se rendit non aux consultations mais il entra dans le bureau de Wilson et se vautra sur le canapé. James , étant habitué aux comportement de son ami ne leva même pas la tête et attendit que House lui expose son problème. Mais au bout de cinq minutes , House n'avait pas prononcé un mot , James prit donc la parole.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as encore House ? demanda Wilson avec exaspération

_Bah rien , mais je suis condamné à faire des consultations par Cuddy et donc je me cache pour lui échapper . répondit house en rigolant.

_Mon dieu House tu ne changeras jamais ! dit Wilson en levant les yeux au ciel

_Pourquoi je devrais changer ? je suis bien comme je suis ! répliqua House

_Pff' tu es désespérant house . soupira James en reprenant son travail.

Le soir House attendit Cuddy jusqu'à 22 heures , puis il s'assoupit sur le canapé . Quand Cuddy arriva à 23 heures , elle trouva un Gregory endormi. Elle sourit quand elle l'aperçut et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser passionné. Réveillé par ce baiser , House ouvrit les yeux et vit un sublime visage le regarder avec tendresse . Tous deux se regardèrent et dans un élan de folie , Greg lâcha sa canne , prit Lisa dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre conjugal. Et toute ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre , ils se firent des câlins , échangèrent des bisous amoureux et firent l'amour tendrement ….


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait exactement 2 mois que Cuddy avait eu son problème cardiaque , on était en Mars , le printemps arrivait doucement et l'amour qui unissait Cuddy à House était de plus en plus en fort .La doyenne de l'hôpital en était à présent à cinquième mois de grossesse et elle se portait à merveille. Toujours débordée par le travail , elle s'accordait très rarement des pauses et ses seuls moment de répit, c'étaient les soirs quand elle rentrait chez elle . Souvent House était rentré avant elle mais aujourd'hui quand Lisa rentra chez elle , elle fût surprise de ne pas trouver Gregory devant la télé.

_Greg ? Je suis rentrée ! appela Cuddy en regardant dans toutes les pièces de sa maison.

Après un long moment de silence , elle se décida à l'appeler . Mais à grande surprise , il répondit dès la première sonnerie.

_Allô , ici le sexy Dr House , dit-il en décrochant

_Greg c'est moi , t'es ou ? lui demanda Lisa

_Euh , je suis resté au PPTH. Lui répondit-il simplement .

_Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit la doyenne , étonnée.

Un silence s'installa et House hésita à répondre , puis après un moment d'hésitation , il déclara avec une voix absente :

_J'aide Wilson .

Sur cette parole Lisa raccrocha , elle se doutait bien que House n'était pas avec Wilson mais elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire . Et sans comprendre pourquoi , Lisa éclata en sanglots . Elle pleura ainsi pendant plusieurs heures . Quand elle s'arrêta , elle remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux violets , gonflés et que son maquillage avait tout coulé , laissant une grande trace noir le long de ses joues pâles. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après sur le canapé. Au même moment House savait qu'il avait fait de la peine à Lisa , mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait affreusement mal à la jambe, qu'il n'avait plus de vicodin et qu'il risquait d'être très désagréable .

Le lendemain Cuddy fût réveillée par les rayons du soleil. Elle attrapa son portable à tâtons sur la table et constata avec effroi qu'il était 10 heures. Elle s'habilla en hâte , et vit avec horreur qu'elle avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux , elle essaya de les cacher avec son maquillage mais ça ne suffit pas . Elle décida donc de mettre des lunettes de soleil pour cacher cette horreur Elle voulait également cacher son ventre qui s'était arrondi , elle mit donc sous son tailleur un corset pour femme enceinte . Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir , son ventre avait un peu moins de volume mais si elle se cambrait un peu , on ne verrait plus rien . Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital , tout le personnel la fixa , ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver ainsi en retard .

_Bonjour Dr Cuddy , la saluât joyeusement Brenda

_Bonjour Brenda , marmonna Cuddy sans lever la tête , les lunettes toujours sur les yeux .

Sans attendre , Cuddy s'avança d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers son bureau , mais elle fût prise d'un vertige. Stoppée dans son élan , elle s'appuya contre un mur pour souffler . Ce qu'elle ne vit pas , c'est que Wilson se trouvait juste à quelques mètres d'elle. Quand Lisa entra dans son bureau , elle ne comprenait pas , son vertige était passé mais maintenant elle avait affreusement mal au crâne .A ce même instant , Wilson toqua à son bureau.

_Cuddy , vous viendrez à la soirée organisé pour les petits cancéreux ? lui demanda-t-il

_Euh , je vais essayer , je suis très occupée ces derniers temps lui répondit –elle avec toute la force qu'il lui restait .

_Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui , sa vue se flouait , elle marcha de travers juste avant de s'évanouir au sol. Wilson la rattrapa de justesse dans sa chute et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il vérifia sa tension et son pouls . Une dizaines de minutes après , elle repris difficilement conscience . Quand Lisa ouvrit les yeux , elle vit une lumière aveuglante au-dessus d'elle .

_Que …. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia-t-elle

_Vous avez fait un léger malaise lui répondit l'oncologue , inquiet

_Je … je n'ai rien mangé ce matin , sa doit être sa , en déduit la doyenne en se relevant.

_Vous savez , vous devez manger , pour vous et le bébé lui recommanda James , en ouvrant la porte.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'installa à son bureau . Quand à James , il se précipita dans le bureau de House , ou il le vit assoupi sur le fauteuil.

_HOUSE ! cria-t-il

Tiré du sommeil si brusquement , House regarda son interlocuteur , d'une façon étonné.

_Bah quoi , Jimmy , tu as fait une nouvelle rencontre ? dit-il d'un air moqueur.

_Non ! Mais en revanche tu devrais aller voir Cuddy , je suis passé la voir à son arrivé et elle s'est sentie mal , elle a eu un vertige puis a fait un léger malaise .lui annonça-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux .

House ne répondit rien et se précipita de sa démarche boiteuse vers l'ascenseur arrivé dans le hall , il fonça dans le bureau de sa bien-aimée et ouvrit la porte avec sa canne . Après une entrée fracassante , il posa ses deux mains sur le bureau et fixa Lisa dans les yeux .

_Sunshine , pour hier , je suis désolé.

_Greg , …. Dit simplement Cuddy en le regardant à son tour .

Elle ne pût retenir ses larmes , et instinctivement elle se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon qui l'enlaça chaleureusement . Même si elle lui en voulait pour la veille , elle ne savait plus comment réagir , ni quoi faire . House se sentit coupable du mal être de sa compagne , il essaya donc de lui changer les idées.

_Lisa , tu ne devais pas prendre un rendez-vous pour ta deuxième échographie ? lui demanda-t-il en lui levant le menton d'un doigt.

_ Si , je l'ai pris , c'est demain à 5 heure , s'il te plait accompagne moi , l'implora la doyenne .

_Tu sais Lisa , c'est pas mon truc de regarder un mutant , mais si tu le souhaite tellement , je ferais un effort , répondit house avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Merci , Greg lui dit simplement Lisa en souriant .

La journée se finit simplement sans incidents et quand Lisa rentra chez elle , elle fût accueillie par un Gregory plutôt joyeux . Elle fût également surprise de voir qu'il avait mis la table et qu'il y avait un beau repas sur la table . Avant même que Lisa puisse dire quelque chose , House prit parole.

_Tu sais le dîner , c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait , c'est le traiteur , mais j'ai mis la table tout seul Moman lui dit House en prenant une voix d'enfant.

_On s'en fiche tu sais , lui lança Lisa avec un grand sourire.

La soirée se termina très bien , les deux amoureux veillèrent une grande partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre .


	5. Chapter 5

. Au petit matin , les rayons de soleil réveillèrent nos deux médecins . Ils prirent leur douche ensemble puis ils partirent ensemble vers l'hôpital . Mais en sortant de la voiture , Lisa eu le même vertige que la veille . Elle tituba , elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher. House arriva vers elle , pour la soutenir . Arrivés dans le hall , Lisa voyait trouble , ses mains tremblaient , et elle ressenti une violente douleur au niveau de son bas-ventre . Cette douleur la fit se cambrer , et sa tête tournait . Mais malgré tout , elle se releva en grimaçant , la douleur dans son bas-ventre se faisant de plus en plus violente….

_Lisa , tu as mal ou ? , lui demanda Greg en l'emmenant dans son bureau

_Dans le bas-ventre , j'ai l'impression qu'on me perfore l'estomac ….

Aussitôt House l'emmena en salle d'échographie , quand il voulut lui mettre la sonde sur le ventre , il constata qu'elle avait un corset .

_Pourquoi tu portes un corset ? lui demanda-t-il étonné ,

_Je … je n'ai pas envie que tout l'hôpital soit au courant de ma grossesse , lui répondit Lisa sans le regarder dans les yeux .

House ne répondit rien et lui demanda de se relever un peu , pour lui dégrafer son corset , qu'il trouvait un peu trop serré .Après lui avoir enlevé , il lui appliqua sur le ventre le gel , et elle frissonna légèrement , le produit étant froid . Quand House fit glisser la sonde sur son ventre , elle tourna la tête pour voir l'écran.. Et Lisa pût voir son bébé , elle le fixa , les yeux brillant , pleins de bonheur .

_Lisa dit House en la sortant de sa rêverie , tu veux savoir le sexe de notre mutant ? lui demanda-t-il .

_Hum , tu veux savoir toi ?

_Peu importe , murmura House

_Alors , oui je voudrais savoir répondit Lisa en regardant Greg avec un air de tendresse dans les yeux

_Dr Cuddy , vous attendez …. Dit-il , avec un ton de suspense à une Lisa avide de curiosité

_Une petite fille , finit –il de dire

Lisa était bouleversée , elle allait devenir maman d'une petite fille , elle se mit à songer , tout en essuyant le gel sur son ventre . Quand elle voulut attraper son corset , House le prit avant elle .

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'étonna la doyenne en se levant

_Je te prend ton corset , maintenant tu n'en mettras plus répondit le diagnosticien le plus simplement du monde

_Mais …. Tout l'hôpital va être au courant , répondit Lisa affolée.

_De toute manière , ils auraient été au courant un jour ou l'autre non ? Et puis quand notre mutante décideras d'arriver , tu vas être obligée d'accoucher ici , donc tout l'hôpital aurait su lui répondit Greg avec toute la logicité qu'il possédait .

Lisa ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison , et elle se résigna à s'habiller sans son corset . Seulement ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue , c'est que sans corset elle n'arriverait pas à enfiler ses vêtements.

_Greg , j'ai un gros problème !

House fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce que c'était :

_Mes vêtements ne sont plus à ma taille sans corset , tu n'as pas une solution ? lui demanda-t-elle à la fois amusée et inquiète de cette situation .

_Ne bouge pas , je reviens répondit le diagnosticien en Lisa à moitié habillée dans la salle d'échographie .

_Greg ! attends je ….. lui dit Lisa avant qu'il ne parte

House avança du plus vite qu'il pouvait vers le bureau de Wilson . Quand il arriva , James travaillait . House se planta devant son ami et le fixa .

_Jimmy , t'aurait pas une chemise de rechange ? lui demanda-t-il , sous le regard stupéfait de Wilson

_Euh , pourquoi tu me demande sa House ? lui demanda-t-il surpris

_Pour Cuddy

_Tu me demande une chemise pour habiller ta femme ?!

_Oui répondit House le plus simplement en fixant toujours son ami

_Tiens dit Wilson en lui lançant ses clés , il doit y avoir une chemise dans ma voiture .

_Merci , Jimmy dit House en attrapant les clés au passages .

_Mais tu m'expliqueras quand ? demanda James alors que House partit .

De retour du parking ou House trouva la chemise de Wilson , House remonta en salle d'échographie et tendit la chemise à Lisa , stupéfaite .

_ Pourquoi tu me tends une chemise d'homme ? demanda Cuddy interloquée

_Bah si tu préfères sortir à moitié nue , ça ne me dérange absolument pas , mais tes employés , eux …. Dit House avec sa voie de pervers

_Idiot va ! dit la doyenne en enfilant la chemise

_A au fait , les douleurs que tu avais sont causées par le stress donc détends toi , prends le temps de faire les choses lui conseilla Gregory .

_Oui , docteur , répondit Lisa en prenant une voix de petite fille .

Sur ces paroles , les deux médecins se dirigèrent dans les sens opposés pour reprendre leur travails respectifs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**3 mois passèrent….. **_

Lisa avait entamé son huitième mois de grossesse . Elle avait été contrainte de prendre un congé maternité , sur obligation du consultât de médecine du new-Jersey. Elle passait donc ses journée chez elle , elle se trouvait grosse , laide , elle avait hâte que sa fille naisse enfin . Ce soir , quand House regagna le domicile , il trouva sa femme endormi en travers du lit , l'ordinateur portable encore allumé . Il lui caressa doucement l'épaule pour qu'elle se réveille .

_Lisa , je suis là , mon cas est résolu ! lui annonça-t-il fièrement

_Greg , tu m'aime encore ? lui demanda Lisa

_Oui , évidemment , mais tu en doute ?

_Non mais c'est que je suis grosse , laide , j'ai des fesses énormes , ne parlons pas de mes cuisses et ….. dit Lisa avant d'être interrompue par un baiser .

_Tu es enceinte , et c'est normal , j'espère juste pouvoir retrouver ton corps de superwoman après . dit –il en rigolant

Lisa ne répondit rien , Greg pouvait être tellement tendre , gentil et attentif , alors que normalement c'était un salopard égoïste , méchant , sadique , et insociable . N'empêche qu'elle aimait ce salopard et que c'était le père de sa fille .

_Greg , tu veux l'appeler comment ? demanda Lisa , en mettant sa main sur son ventre arrondi

_Je sais pas , mini aliène ? proposa House

_Ça va pas ?! s'insurgea la doyenne

_Sérieusement , je sais pas , elle aura pas de nom , pour l'appeler , on siffleras , on dira vient fifille .

_Greg , tu sais quoi , on décideras plus tard , dit Lisa en l'embrassant fougueusement .

Et les deux médecins passèrent la soirée à s'embrasser et à se câliner .

Pendant la nuit , alors que House dormait encore , Lisa se réveilla en sursaut , réveillée par un coup au ventre . Elle se leva , et ressenti une violente contraction . Elle tenta de respirer normalement et compta le temps entre ses contractions. Lisa se rendit à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau gazeuse . Elle arpentait les couloirs de sa maison , son verre à la main , en attendant la perte de eaux . Elle allait se rafraichir le visage à la salle de bain quand elle sentit un liquide lui glisser entre les jambes. Elle lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le carrelage de la salle de bain . House fût réveillé par ce bruit de verre cassé et il chercha Lisa en se retournant dans le lit .

_Lisa , t'es ou ? appela Greg , ne la trouvant dans le lit

_Je ….. dans la salle de bain , répondit Lisa de loin , ne savant plus quoi faire

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la salle de bain ? dit-il en la rejoignant

_Je ,….. j'ai perdu les eaux dit-elle , affolée

_Putain ! dépêche , on file à l'hôpital ! dit House en l'aidant à se relever .

Le temps que Lisa change de short , qu'elle monte dans la voiture , elle senti une violente contraction qui la fit hurlée . House conduisit comme un fou jusqu'au PPTH , Lisa étant allongée sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Gregory prit son téléphone et fit préparer une salle d'accouchement . Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital , une équipe prit immédiatement Lisa en charge l'emmenant directement en salle d'accouchement . House suivit l'équipe , bipant au passage Wilson . Au moment où James Wilson regarda son bipper , Lisa Cuddy était installé sur la table . James vit inscrit , RDV SALLE CONTROLE ! , il courut et retrouva son ami , légèrement angoissé.

_Lisa va accoucher , l'informa House

_Bah vas-y alors , va avec elle , la soutenir , l'encourager , lui ordonna l'oncologue .

Gregory descendit alors de la salle de contrôle , enfila une blouse , un masque et un bonnet et poussa la porte du bloc . Lisa était installée , transpirante , se retenant de crier malgré la douleur . Greg pût lire sur son visage de l'angoisse mais aussi un peu de joie . Quand la sage-femme entra , Lisa agrippa la main de Greg , et la serra très fort .

_Allez , Dr Cuddy , on va pouvoir y aller dit la sage-femme en mettant ses gants et son masque .

Lisa hocha la tête , alors qu'une contraction arriva . Cuddy se retint de crier mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de laisser partir un cri .

_C'est bien , dr cuddy , on voit sa tête , continuez l'encouragea la sage-femme

_Oui , je …. Balbutia Cuddy en poussant .

Lisa serrait tellement fort la main de House que quand elle la lâcha , il ne la sentit plus. Mais alors qu'il remuait ses doigts , un cri se fit entendre … Quand la sage-femme posa sur Lisa , la petite fille , elle éclata en sanglots , mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joies .

_Dr House vous voulez coupez le cordon ? lui proposa la sage-femme en lui tendant des ciseaux

Grégory attrapa les ciseaux et sépara la mère de sa fille . Quand il s'approcha de Lisa , il vit sa fille , qui avait héritée des yeux bleus azurs de ses parents . Lisa regardait sa fille avec amour et tendresse .

_Comment vous allez appeler cette petite princesse , demanda l'infirmière en sortant les deux médecins de leurs observation

_Hum …. Kayla Ino House –cuddy répondit Greg

Quelques heures après son accouchement , Lisa fût emmenée dans une chambre , puis on lui amena son bébé . House prit sa fille dans les bras avec tendresse , ce qui était rare chez lui , et le posa sur sa mère , qui était radieuse , malgré la fatigue .

_Bonjour , dr Cuddy , félicitations la salua l'infirmière en entrant dans la chambre .

_Bonjour , répondirent en chœur House et Cuddy

_Dr Cuddy , voulez-vous donner le sein ou donner le biberon à votre fille ? lui demanda l'infirmière

_Je vais l'allaiter , répondit Lisa en souriant à son bébé

_Très bien , je vais vous laisser dans ce cas dit l'infirmière en sortant de la chambre .

House prit soin de fermer les stores de la chambre pour que Kayla puisse manger .Lisa prit soin de mettre son sein dans la bouche de Kayla , qui s'y agrippa.

_Regarde-moi cette profiteuse , elle aura les jumelles plus que moi alors ! dit House avec un air boudeur , sous le regard amusé de Lisa .

_Jaloux va ! dit Lisa en rigolant

Le couple profitèrent donc du reste de leur journée , et ne cessèrent d'admirer leur fille.


	7. Chapter 7

_**2 ans passèrent :**_

On était au printemps , le soleil brillait sur le PPTH , House jouait avec sa fameuse balle rouge quand il entendit un bruit de talons approcher . House cacha sa balle et fit semblant de travailler .

_Je sais que tu ne travailles pas , dit une voix douce dans la pièce

_Mais , moman fit House en faisant semblant de pleurer

_Papa …. Dit une petit voix faible

House surpris , leva la tête et vit une petite fille blonde , aux yeux bleus le regarder , blottie dans les bras de sa maman .

_Kayla , ? tu l'as amené ? demanda House en se levant , pour prendre sa fille

_Marina ne peux pas la garder aujourd'hui , elle m'as prévenue au dernier moment , elle est malade , dit Cuddy

_Et du coup , qu'est ce qu'on fait , on peut pas laisser Kayla toute seule ?!

_Justement , j'ai des rendez-vous avec des donateurs ce matin , j'ai une journée complète donc tu pourrais la garder aujourd'hui ? demanda Lisa ,

_Mais , je peux pas , je travaille …. Dit House en voyant que Cuddy l'implorait du regard

_Tu travailles en lançant ta balle ?!

_Bon d'accord , mais ce soir …. Dit House avec un air coquin , en attrapant sa fille .

_Merci , dit Lisa en embrassant Kayla et House , et en sortant de la pièce .

_Alors , on va passer la journée avec papa , je vais t'apprendre plein de bêtises , dit Greg en fixant sa fille , qui jouait avec la balle rouge .

_House , on n'as un nouveau ….. dit l'australien en arrivant dans le bureau et en s'interrompant en voyant la petite blonde , assise au sol

_Oui , je sais Cuddy m'a collé un nouveau cas , femme de 36 ans , toux violente , douleur abdominale et saignements réguliers .

_House , qui est ce ? le questionna Chase , surpris de voir une petite fille dans le bureau de son boss

_C'est sa fille , répondit Cameron , en faisant irruption dans le bureau de House

_Quoi ?! Vous avez une fille ? s'insurgea Chase

_Oui , en quoi ça vous étonne ? dit House en prenant sa voix surprise

_Pendant qu'on fait ce cas , qui va s'occuper d'elle ? s'enquit Chase , soudain intéressé par la fillette

_Moi je peux m'occuper d'elle proposa Cameron

_D'accord , bon blanche neige je vous confie la garde de Kayla , si il lui arrive malheur , je dirais à Cuddy que c'est votre faute dit House avec un air amusé à la jeune femme .

_D'accord , dit Cameron en soulevant la fillette avec tendresse .

_Kayla , fais en voir de toute les couleurs à tata Cameron confia House à l'oreille de sa fille , qui hocha la tête , sans avoir vraiment compris ce que son père lui disait .

_House ! Vous avez pas honte de dire sa à votre fille ? dit Cameron , outrée

_Pas du tout , mais ma fille doit suivre l'exemple de son super papa , répondit House en regardant sa fille avec malice .

_Pauvre Cuddy , soupira Cameron , en emmenant la petite fille avec elle .

Les 3 médecins examinèrent le cas de leur nouvelle patiente avec patience . Quand à Cameron , elle prenait joie à s'occuper de la petite fille , qui était très calme , malgré les conseils idiots de son père .Cameron était dans le hall avec Kayla et elle lui donna une sucette , quand elle vit Cuddy s'approcher d'elles.

_Coucou ma chérie dit Cuddy en prenant sa fille qui lui tendait les bras .

_Dr Cuddy , je ….. euh , commença Cameron en rougissant

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Cameron , ce n'est pas comme si House confiait Kayla à une personne inconnue la rassura Cuddy en souriant

_Ouf , j'ai eu peur que vous soyez fâchée , Dr Cuddy votre fille est la plus sage des petites fille que j'ai jamais gardés dit Cameron en reprenant la petite fille que Cuddy lui confiait.

_Je sais bien que House n'as pas de fibres paternelle mais , il s'occupe bien de Kayla quand il n'est pas sur son lieu de travail …confia Cuddy .

Sur ce rapide entretien Cuddy prit le chemin de la salle de conférence et Cameron emmena Kayla dans la salle Housienne .Quand elle entra , elle vit ses collègues travailler sur leurs ordinateurs et chercha House des yeux .

_Ou est House ? demanda-t-elle à Foreman

_Il est avec Wilson je suppose , il est parti après notre différentiel lui répondit Eric mais c'est toi qui garde la petite Kayla ? s'étonna-t-il

_Oui et c'est avec plaisir , c'est une gamine charmante répondit Cameron en déposant la petite fille au sol et en souriant

Quelques heures passèrent , et à21 heures , Cuddy alla chercher sa fille dans la salle housienne . Quand elle entra dans le bureau de son amour , la vision qu'elle eut la remplie de bohneur House était endormi sur son fauteuil fétiche avec Kayla endormi sur lui . Cuddy réveilla Greg , prit sa fille endormie , et tous les 3 partirent vers leur maison , plus unis que jamais .

Quand ils regagnèrent la maison , Cuddy réveilla sa fille puis lui donna son bain pendant que Greg commandait du chinois . Une fois Kayla lavée , Cuddy la laissa jouer puis House retrouva sa compagne dans leurs chambre . Il l'embrassa fougueusement , et tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le lit .

FIN


End file.
